


Billion Dollar Offer

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Series: Billion Dollar Desires [2]
Category: Smackdown Live, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Understandings, sex on the desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: “Tell me the truth, do you want to just have sex or do you want something more?”“And if I want more?” The question was soft, a breathless sound that would have gone unnoticed if one wasn't listening.“Then I will give you what you want. You only have to ask for it.”





	Billion Dollar Offer

“Ok, so right now do we want to think about the Superstar Shake up? If we focus on that, we can figure out who goes where.”

“Well, right now I think we need to worry about who will get the United States Belt after Payback. Kevin is determined to keep it but I think Chris has a chance to get it back.” Shane looked over the list of names in front of him, the computer showing him two separate windows. “It wouldn't be a bad thing to get Jericho, he's always been a star no matter where he goes.”

Daniel nodded, looking over the list in front of him. “That's going to be an issue with A.J. There's still some bad blood between those two.”

“Yeah, well, this is Smackdown Live and if they want to solve their issues in the ring then go right ahead. As long as it's good for the company...”

“Then it's good for us.” Daniel grinned at Shane, looking up at the light knock on the door. Looking from their guest to Shane and back, Daniel chuckled. “I will leave _you_ to explain how this is going to affect everyone.” He nodded towards the man standing in the doorway. “I will talk to you later, Shane.” Daniel stood up from the chair he occupied. Stretching, he grinned at Shane and gave A.J. a quick nod on his way out.

“Well, hello Mr. Styles, can't say I'm surprised to see you. How can I help you today?” Shane watched the silent man who walked into his office. Giving him a quick once over, he would admit he missed seeing him the past few weeks. “A.J.?” Brow furrowing in concern, Shane watched him in silence as he stood by the closed door .

“Ok look, I know you're busy and everything, I just...” A.J. stood by the door, aware that he'd probably interrupted Shane and Daniel's meeting. Glancing over at Shane, he tried to push back the nervous fluttering in his stomach. “Why aren't you surprised to see me?” He asked instead, catching on to Shane's earlier comment.

Shane frowned as he refocused his thoughts, aware that he'd drifted off to the last time they'd seen each other. “You haven't heard?” At his silence, Shane chuckled. “At Payback, if Chris wins the United States Championship, he'll be coming to Smackdown Live.”

A.J. looked at Shane, shaking his head in confusion. “Wait, ok, so what exactly does that mean? Am I going to have a beef with Chris?”

“Well, if you win the number one contender match, you'll get to fight who ever is the champ at the time of _Backlash_. Whether it be Owens or Jericho.” Shane chuckled at the grin he was given, relieved to see A.J. finally starting to relax. “Now, want to finally tell me why you were so tense when you came in?”

A.J. sighed as he walked over to the chair Daniel vacated. “Ok, look, I know we didn't make any thing permanent between us. A-and I know you have your family but how long...”

“I've been trying to give you your space. You asked for time to think and I was trying to be respectful of that.” Shane watched as a blush started to flood A.J.'s cheeks. “Did I miss something from our last conversation?”

“Is this a business deal o-or is it...” Breaking off with a frustrated sound. A.J. looked at Shane, gaze narrowed in concentration. “What the hell is it you want from me Shane? You said more than just one night, what did you mean by that?” He looked down at his hands, angry at himself for letting this turn him inside out. He hadn't been able to think about anything else but his night with Shane. When he was busy, it was easy to manage the memories but in his down time...

“I meant what I said, more than just that one night. It's not a business deal or part of your contract, this is something between two mutually agreeing adults. Again, if you are not comfortable with this then...” Shane drifted off as A.J. seemed to think over an answer. He watched A.J. fidget in his chair, understanding slowly beginning to make its self known. When blue eyes lifted to meet his, Shane couldn't resist the warm feeling swirling in his stomach. “Or maybe...” Shane watched as A.J. stiffened in the chair, hands clenching over the arms reflexively. “Maybe you've already made your decision and you're worried I'll change my mind.” He knew he had his answer at the surprised look he was given. “ _I_ approached _you_ , Mr. Styles. There would be no reason for me not to follow through.”

A.J. tried to still the nervous flutter in his stomach. There was no way Shane could know that's what he was thinking. Glancing up at him, A.J. tried to read the blank expression. Usually Shane was an open book but right now...right now A.J. was having trouble seeing what his real intentions were. “Ok let's just say that's the case. Is that wrong on my end?”

“I asked you what is it you want from me, remember? You kept avoiding the question, distracting me, if you will, from the fact that you hadn't actually given me an outright, honest answer. So I will ask you again, what is it you want from me, Allen?” Shane leaned forward, arms propped up on his desk. “Tell me the truth, do you want to just have sex or do you want something more?”

“And if I want more?” The question was soft, a breathless sound that would have gone unnoticed if one wasn't listening.

“Then I will give you what you want. You only have to ask for it.” Shane watched as the flushed face turned away from him. He could see it made A.J. uncomfortable to admit he wanted anything from him. “I won't do anything to draw attention to either of us. That's not good for your career, business, or for morale.”

“What do I care about morale? As long as I get what I want that's all that matters.”

Shane grinned at the statement, watching as the blue gaze remained hidden from him. “Oh really now? So tell me, what can I do to boost _your_ morale, Allen?” He said the name softly, watching as a shiver moved over the tan body. He saw the blush darken on A.J.'s skin and his grin turned wicked. “Have you been lonely the past couple of nights?”

A.J. refused to look at him, knew that once he did, Shane would see the answer to his question and the truth is he _has_ missed him. Even if it had just been one night, it was one night he hadn't been able to forget. Glancing at Shane from the corner of his eye, he tried not to respond to the look he was given. “And if I have?” _fuck!_ That's not what he'd meant to say and from the dark chuckle from Shane, it was what he wanted to hear. Jaw clenching tight, he stood up from his seat and turned to the door.

“So do you want to tell me the _real_ reason you came to see me?” Shane sat back in his chair, dark gaze moving over the man in front of him. He would admit to the fact that A.J. was a beautiful man to look at. Of the few super stars that stood under six feet, Shane could imagine the things he'd like to do with him. One of which was to see A.J. fall apart beneath him again. It had been hell to leave him the next morning. Having watched him sleep most of the night, Shane hadn't been able to leave his suite until Daniel had called. “Or do I already know why you're here.”

A.J. glanced down at the floor, his mind going over the time and what he was wearing. The easiest way to get what he wanted would have been to wait until they'd left for the day. It would have also been easier to have sent Shane a text or called before showing up. But he never did things the easy way. “I swear to you Shane, if you're playing some type of god damn game with me...”

“I told you before, I'm to old for games. I want you damnit. What is it going to take for you to understand that?” Shane tried to keep his temper in check, reminding himself that he couldn't blame A.J. for being wary. “Forgive me, I'm a little frustrated.” He would admit that he was sexually and physically frustrated. He craved this man in front of him. From the first day A.J. had stood up to him, he'd been hooked. Daniel had warned him away from the explosive brunette but Shane hadn't listened. The aura A.J. exuded in ring was different from out and that's the one Shane wanted to know, the man outside of the ring. “You keep avoiding my question, why? Do you think...”

“I know your type, you always say the sweetest things but when it really comes down to it, it's all about what _you_ want.” A.J. tried to hold on to any excuse, any reason to believe Shane was doing this other than the real one. He must mean it when he said he wanted him but that was...it was _just sex..._ wasn't it? He couldn't give him more than that, he had a family and A.J. wasn't a part of that. So why would he offer...

“You do know you tend to talk out loud when thinking, right? I mean, if that's all you're worried about I can assure you, none of that will be an issue.” Shane watched as broad shoulders bunched, muscles cording as he tried not to give in. “Would you come here for a moment?” Giving him a reassuring smile, Shane waited to see if A.J. would do as he asked. “You don't have to hide what you want from me, I rather enjoy giving you things.”

“Yeah like giving me my own dressing room? What the fuck Shane, why do I need a separate dressing room?” Slowly turning, A.J. scanned the smiling face in front of him. “It's not because of, uh, you know.” He moved his hand in the air between them, a frown curving his lips down. “Ok I get it that you're trying to be nice but openly showing favoritism can be a _bad_ thing not _good_ around everyone else. Remember, don't want to bring down the morale of everyone here.” The sarcasm could be heard in his voice but if he were honest, he enjoyed having his own dressing room. It had felt good to be able to get away from everyone after his match.

“So you don't want preferential treatment?” Shane looked confused, anyone else would have asked to be put above the others and he was sure normally, A.J. would have too. “So, you want me to treat you like everyone else?”

“It's not that, ok? I'm just saying, don't uh, don't be so obvious about it?” Standing by Shane's desk, A.J. tried to still the nervous butterflies in his stomach. It's been three weeks since they first started talking about this. Around the same time he had told Shane and the entire WWE Universe, he was not leaving Smackdown Live. It was his home, the house that A.J. Styles built and it also helped that Shane was loath to let him go as well. “Maybe, ummm, maybe I do want something from you.” Face heating, A.J. avoided the dark, knowing gaze watching him.

“If I can give it I will.” Shane's voice was low, the need thrumming through him came through in his words. Reaching forward, he pulled A.J. around the desk by his wrist. “Why do you have to be so difficult? If you want something come right out and ask, you do when you're in character, why is it so hard now?”

“That's a character, a script I read every week to make sure I don't fuck up the image. That's not me, I don't ask people for anything if I can help it.” A.J. looked down at the fingers around his wrist. “I've never had a reason.”

“Until now.” Shane said softly. Pushing his chair back, he looked up at the silent man. “Does it bother you, my wanting to do this with you or is it the fact that it's _me_ specifically?”

“I can't stop thinking you're playing a game with me. _Everyone_ plays this game. They want to give me things, take me places, show me off and when I do one thing they don't like...” A.J looked at Shane, eyes narrowed, brow furrowed in confusion. “You're all spoiled rich boys and girls who enjoy playing dress up. You want me when I'm exciting and new but as soon...”

Shane cut A.J. off with a kiss, pulling him down onto his lap. Pulling back, he sighed. “Stop, ok? Seriously, I spend more time on the road with you guys than anywhere else. I don't have the time to play games, I keep saying that.” Shane chuckled at the soft sound of disagreement. “Listen to me, I won't deny this desire to just give you everything but that's only if you want it. If not, that's fine I'm not going to force you to accept it, I'm asking you about _us_.” Shane ran a hand over A.J.'s thigh, enjoying the way the muscle flexed. Curling his fingers, he squeezed until he felt A.J. relax. “I don't want to change you, I want to get to know you better. The fact that I happen to desire you is a surprise...” He tightened his hold on the brunette, smiling as he tried to pull away. “Don't run, ok, just listen.” Sighing, Shane watched as bright, ocean blue eyes focused on him. “I can't explain it, I can only tell you how I feel and what I want. If that's to much for you then tell me. Remember this is supposed to be mutual between us, if it isn't it won't work.”

Silence filled the office as both men remained still, waiting for the other to make the next move. A.J. glanced down at the hand on his thigh, wondering why he was even considering this. Yes, he wanted Shane, that much was obvious but it wouldn't be exclusive and that's what would end up hurting him. He could actually fall for someone like Shane, if he let himself. “I'm not asking for any special favors or, umm, treatment, at least not while at work.” He squirmed on Shane's lap, flushing at the hot rush of excitement that shot through him. “What if we play this by ear, just for now? Any, uh, any ground rules we can figure out along the way?” _However long that may be._ A.J. thought silently.

Shane nodded, watching the play of emotions on the bearded face. Running his free hand through A.J.'s hair, Shane smiled at the way the blue eyes drifted close. “Now, would you please tell me...”

“I wanted to see you, ok? I just...I know there are other ways to get your attention but this was easiest.” A.J. let his head fall back, groaning as Shane gently massaged his scalp. Sighing, he lifted his head and looked at Shane. “How is this supposed to work? You come fuck me when you want and I let you know when I'm ready again?”

Shane frowned, brow furrowing in frustration. “No, you're not an animal for breeding. We both have needs and if you want me to fulfill them then you have only to say so. Let me know the mood and I will accommodate you.”

A.J. searched Shane's face for some sign that he was lying. The expression in front of him looked almost exactly like his had earlier. “You're just as worried as I am.”

Shane laughed softly, hand stilling in A.J.'s hair. “Like I said before, I want you, I don't quite understand it but I will admit to it. You intrigue me, more than anyone I've met in a long time.” Pulling A.J. closer, Shane shifted, fingers twitching at the feel of the man on his lap. He couldn't stop the shudder that raced over him as A.J. pressed back, his hips grinding down slowly. “You enjoy teasing me.”

“It's not as if you _don't_ enjoy it.” A.J. said softly, shivering as his hips moved on their own. “It's been three weeks since we...” He broke off as Shane moved him. Lifting him off of his lap and turning him to face his desk. “Shane, what ar...”

“Hush, you're right, it's been three weeks and I think that's the real reason you came here.” Shane pushed A.J. forward, watching as he stumbled to get his footing. “Not ready?” Leaning forward, Shane adjusted A.J., hands sliding over the jean clad hips.

A.J. pushed back into Shane's hands, fighting the demand that he hurry up. His jaw clenched when Shane's hands moved to his belt. Bracing his hands on the desk, A.J. let his head drop forward as Shane undid his belt then moved to the button of his jeans. When he slid the button through the hole and moved to his zipper, A.J. stiffened in anticipation. Jaw clenched tight, A.J. tried to fight back the shudder moving through him. He couldn't hold in the gasp that left him when Shane's hand brushed over him. “Shane, please.” He whispered, shaking with the effort to keep still. He felt his jeans sliding down his legs, face heating at the fact he was nude beneath them.

“You've been ready.” Shane said softly, voice filled with awe. “You knew exactly why you came but didn't want to tell me.”

“Wasn't sure you would agree.” A.J. panted, shivering at the feel of Shane's breath moving over his ass. “Was kinda hopin' you'd be agreeable.” He broke of at the first wet lick over his hole, breath stopping in his throat as his body tightened with excitement. Biting his bottom lip, A.J. struggled to keep from crying out loud. He was hard and desperate but didn't want Shane to stop. He wasn't aware that his hips were moving until Shane's hands gripped them tight, holding him in place. Whimpering in frustration, A.J. turned to glare at the smiling man behind him. “And you stopped me why?”

Shane looked A.J. in the eyes, his grin widening as he raised his hand and brought it down with a loud _smack!_ He couldn't help the dark chuckle that left him at the way A.J. turned a bright red, eyes dilated with pleasure. “I see someone likes to be spanked?”

“I-I don't...” A.J. swallowed back his excitement, hating himself for being so easily read. He hadn't been expecting Shane to smack his ass so hard and with so much pleasure. When he did it again, A.J. jerked forward, groaning out loud. He was going to cum if he didn't get control over his body. Panting with the effort not to just reach down and stroke himself, A.J. took a deep breath, letting it out on a moan as Shane's tongue went back to licking his hole. Spreading his legs as far as he could, A.J. pressed back against Shane's hold wanting to ease the fire racing along his nerves.

Shane pulled back, blowing gently against the puckered flesh in front of him. “I'm going to make sure you have no more reason to doubt me.” Standing up, Shane undid his jeans, hissing in relief as he shoved them down as fast as possible. “I want you to know it wasn't easy staying away from you.” Shane reached down and stroked himself, eyes drifting close at the moan from A.J. “I mean it, there were so many nights I wanted to call you. To just come pick you up and...”

“And what, tease me until I'm on the edge then torture me by talking my fucking ears off?” The frustration could be heard in his voice as he tried to ignore Shane's chuckle. “Shane, quit fucking teasing me, please? If you feel like I do...” He broke off as the tip of Shane's dick pressed against his hole. Pressing back eagerly, A.J. groaned as Shane pressed forward. “God, finally.” He whispered in relief, groaning at the stretch and burn. Welcoming the pain of being taken and the pleasure of knowing it was Shane who was taking him. Moving his hips from side to side, A.J. felt his back arch as Shane thrust forward sharply, brushing his prostate. Flattening his hands out on the desk, A.J. pressed back, hips moving in small counter thrusts to Shane's. He could feel his orgasm building, shaking as he tried to hold it off as long as he could. Until Shane leaned over him and started whispering in his ear.

It was to much for him and yet it wasn't enough. He knew what he needed, what he wanted to fall over the edge and Shane was the only one who could give it to him. “Shane, damnit, please.”

Shane thrust harder, pulling A.J. back against him until they were pressed flush together. He sucked on the tan neck, groaning as A.J. tightened around him. “God, you feel so damn good.” He moaned, hands on A.J.'s hips, holding him in place. Pulling back, Shane held his breath as he looked down. A primal sense of ownership swept over him as he thrust in and out of the fluttering, pink hole. Slowing his movements, Shane leaned forward, pressing a hand against A.J.'s stomach. “Stay with me tonight, let me show you just how serious I really am.”

A.J. struggled not to beg Shane to hurry up. The slower pace had Shane brushing against his prostate and it was beginning to be to much. Reaching down to stroke himself, A.J. groaned in frustration when Shane stopped him. “Please, for the love of...”

“No, if you want to cum you'll give me an answer first.” Shane swallowed as A.J. pressed back, the action forcing him deeper into the hot body. “Jesus, that's...” Shane stiffened, grip tightening as he fought for control. A.J. was moving his hips up and down, legs bent to help with the action. Shane panted as his head dropped back and he let A.J. have his way. “Come on then, you want to fucking cum then work for it.” He lifted his hand and brought it down on A.J.'s Ass, grinning as his movements stuttered. “Mmmm, forgot you liked that.” Repeating the action with the other cheek, Shane grinned as A.J. pressed down against the desk, body shaking with need.

“Asshole.” A.J. gasped as Shane spanked him. His hips jerked with each hit, back arching back in pleasure. He was going to lose his mind if he had to wait any longer. Fingers curling against the desk top, A.J. pushed back as his orgasm started at the base of his spine and spread. “Oh, sweet mother of...” He was cut off by a rough, sloppy kiss and a hand wrapped around his dick. Whimpering in frustration, A.J. tried to get Shane to move faster, to snap the coil holding him rigid with his need. “Please, Shane, I-I need to...”

“You need to what, Allen. Show me just how much you're enjoying yourself? Or you need to feel my hands on your body? Tell me what you need, Allen. Do you need to cum, to paint my desk with your pleasure? Answer me, will you stay with me tonight?”

A.J. stiffened, his body stretched taut beneath Shane's as he let out a harsh sob of pleasure. “Yes, Shane please, anything you want just...for the love of god let me cum!” Head dropping back, A.J. gasped as Shane's thrust's turned harsh, pushing him across the desk. Readjusting his position, A.J. planted his feet and pushed back, following Shane, trying to match him until the spring broke. Hips jerking as he lost the rhythm, he couldn't hear past the rushing blood in his ears. Crying out, A.J. shook as he came in Shane's hand, body drawing up tight as his orgasm poured through him. The world fell away as his vision went white. The only thing that existed was the sound of Shane's voice in his ear and the feel of his dick in A.J.'s ass.

Shane held onto A.J., jaw clenched as he came around him, squeezing him as his body moved beneath his. “God, that's it.” Shane panted as he leaned further over the tan body. He let his body have its way, thrusting in and out of the shivering one under him. “Christ, if I had known...” Jaw clenched, Shane held A.J. down as he came, thrusting wildly as pleasure raced along his nerves. Groaning, he fell forward, arms shaky as he braced himself on the desk. “Stay the night, please.”

A.J. panted, sucking in harsh breaths as he tried to stop shivering. He wanted to deny Shane's request but wouldn't, not if he could have him again tonight. Nodding his head, he felt the smile that curved Shane's lips. “Don't be so smug.” He groaned weakly. Turning his head, A.J. glanced behind him to look at Shane. “Where are you staying?”

“I have a place here in the city.” Shane slowly pulled back, shivering as he slid out of A.J. “I meant what I said, Allen.”

“God, why do you keep calling me that?” A.J. looked at Shane, frowning in confusion. Of all people to get him off to his own name, he'd rather it not be Shane McMahon. “No one else does, so why...”

“I like the way it sounds, name fits you.” Shane looked down as he opened one of his desk drawers. “Don't move just yet, you're probably sore, which is my fault, so let me take care of you real quick.” He pulled out a box of tissues and started to clean them both as quickly as possible. “You're going to want to ride the bike, aren't you?”

A.J. shivered as Shane cleaned them both as efficiently as possible. Laying still on the desktop, his thoughts wandered back over their conversation earlier. “Shane?”

“Hmmm?” Came the soft reply.

“Are you, uh, sure about all of this? I mean, I know what you're saying but in the long run...”

“In the long run, it's what's best for you and me. Yes, I'm sure, if I simply let you walk away then I'll be doing myself a disservice.” Shane ran a hand over A.J.'s back, smiling as the muscles flexed beneath his touch. “You're wanting to chan...”

“No.” A.J. cut him off with a tired sigh. Raising up off of Shane's desk he frowned down at the top, irritated at having been stuck to it for so long. “God, this is just not right on so many levels.” He muttered as Shane stepped back. Glancing behind him, he flushed to find the dark gaze watching him. “Is this going to be a common occurrence?”

“What, having sex with you in my office? That all depends on you? Will you be able to work after having sex in the office?” Shane held the blue gaze, thoughts going over everything he would do with this man. Sitting in his chair, Shane reached for A.J. mindful that he could run if he wanted. “I keep telling you this is a mutual thing between us, if not then it won't work. So if you feel the need to come see me in my office, I will accommodate you.”

“Easy as that?” A.J. turned to look at him, aware that he already had his answer. Shane hadn't batted an eyelash at stripping him from the waist down and...

“Easy as that.” Shane sighed as he pulled the frowning man towards him. “It's not going to be easy all the time, ok? We already know how this business is, how people talk and what rumors can do to careers. I don't want anything to happen to you, not because of this between us.”

A.J. nodded, suddenly tired from all the stress of the past few weeks. “Maybe I could ride with you and just, uh, I can get the bike later?” He wasn't sure he wouldn't fall asleep on his way to where ever the hell Shane lived. Yawning, A.J. leaned back against Shane's chest, eyes drifting close with his exhaustion.

“I'll have Alexander bring the car around, he'll meet you in the garage in ten.” Shane watched as dark lashes drifted down over hazy, blue eyes. Shane watched as A.J. relaxed back against him, drifting off with a soft sigh. Reaching for his phone he sent a message do his assistant then to the cleaning crew. He needed his office cleaned by someone discreet and that meant paying them a little extra. Once done he shook A.J. gently, not wanting to surprise him when he woke up. “Allen, come on, need you to wake up for me.”

A.J. shifted, groaning at the awkward position. When he opened his eyes, he yawned, stretching out his cramped muscles. He looked up at the man studying him, a slow smile curving his lips. “Staying the night?”

Shane chuckled, running a hand down his back. “Yeah, you're staying the night. I've got someone coming to pick up your bike so you won't have to come back to get it. The car is waiting whenever you're ready to go.”

Standing up, A.J. wobbled as his legs threatened to give out. “Jesus, what the hell did you do to me?” He grinned at Shane's chuckle, a shiver moving down his spine at the sound. “If this is going to happen every time I come to your office...”

“You'll learn how to walk it off.” Shane grinned at the glare he was given. “I'll see you in about ten minutes. There should be food and drinks waiting for you as well.”

A.J. nodded, grateful for Shane's hands on his hips. He let out a soft groan as he stepped back from the desk, gaze going to the mess they'd made. “I'm sorry about your desk. Should I clean it or...”

“I have someone coming in for that and don't apologize. It will be a reminder of my first time having office sex.” Shane chuckled softly. He watched the play of emotions cross A.J.'s tan face, smiling when realization dawned.

“Wait, your first time in the office, really? Come on Shane there has to have been someone else besides me you've had sex in here with.” A. J. rushed through the statement, trying to hide his surprise and pleasure. Surprise that Shane would admit such a thing and pleasure that is was _him...A.J. Styles_ that Shane had done it with first. Adjusting his clothing, A.J. fought back the grin that threatened to curve his lips as he headed to the door. “So, uh, what else is there that you haven't done?”

Shane watched the wicked smile curving A.J.'s lips and struggled to suppress the shudder that wanted to move through him. “What if we talk about that in the back of the car?”

“Limo sex, huh? Yeah, I can get with that, never tried it but I guess there's always a first time for everything?” Turning to the door, A.J. looked back over his shoulder. “Five minutes?”

Shane nodded, watching as he was given a soft smile in return. Stomach fluttering, he watched silently as A.J. left the office, door clicking shut quietly behind him. Staring at the dark wood, Shane let out a rough breath. A.J. seemed to have accepted his offer, not really asking for anything but giving everything with his actions. Standing up, Shane adjusted his clothes and headed for the door. Scanning the room, he decided he'd straighten his desk tomorrow. Turning off the light, he closed and locked the door. He would admit to being eager to seeing the man waiting for him in his limo. His apartment here in the city was his alone, no one having ever been there other than family or close friends. Having A.J. stay the night was almost as good as them signing everything on paper.

Whistling softly as he headed towards the elevators, Shane stopped by Daniel's office. Knocking on the door, he grinned as the dark head lifted in surprise. “Hey, you're still here.”

“Yeah, leaving once I finish this report.”

Shane nodded, giving him a small salute he closed the door. “Tell Bree I said hi!” He chuckled at Daniel's startled yell, not surprised to find his friend and his wife together. Pressing the button for the elevator, Shane thought back to their earlier conversation. This was an offer he hadn't been able to resist making. After months of avoiding things, Shane would admit that it was probably the best offer he'd ever made and have accepted. A.J. could give him what he was missing, he knew that and offered it to him unknowingly. If he weren't careful, he could end up getting involved deeper than even he expected.

Letting out a tired sigh, he stepped off the elevator once it reached the garage. Walking over to his car, he gave his P.A. A crooked smile. “Is he...”

“He is asleep, Sir. I do not believe he intended to do so but once inside he couldn't seem to help himself.”

Shane nodded as he stepped through the open door. “Thanks Alex. Make sure someone drops his bike off at the apartment and you be sure to get some rest, Alistair will take us home.”

“Very will, Sir. I will bid you a good evening then.”

Shane waved, watching as the door slowly closed. Turning to the man curled up on the opposite seat, Shane watched him thoughtfully. He couldn't get over how different A.J. looked outside of the ring. Face slack with sleep, he looked younger, more at peace. He jerked when his name whispered across A.J.'s lips, surprised that he would be thinking of him. Running a hand through his hair, Shane knew that this offer had a number of ways it could blow up, jealousy being one of them. Shaking his head, he sat back, watching the sleeping man. He'd made the offer and A.J. had accepted. There was no turning back for either of them now. No matter how badly they might wish it.

 


End file.
